Feenin' with Special Circumstances
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: *Shandy alert* This story is the prequel to Kisses with Special Circumstances. If you have read that story, then you know what to expect. This is my first time,writing a dual POV, so be gentle! It is rated M. This is smut, for smuts sake! lol! Enjoy! Leave me reviews, I love them!
1. Sharon's POV

This is my first time writing a dual POV, so please be kind.

I have been toying with this idea for a minute, but my muse wasn't exactly on the same page as me, but I'm making her get on the same page.

This the prequel to my wonderful story Kisses with Special Circumstances. It can be read as a standalone, but I'm sure you would enjoy it more, if you read it first.

Enjoy!

_**ASASASASASASAS**_

The anxiety for this moment has been at an all-time high, since we began officially dating. But, today it feels like we could cut the sexual frustration with a knife.

The teasing.

The knowing looks.

The passionate kisses, which are always two seconds from turning into something serious. Oh the kisses. I never knew kissing someone could feel so amazing. It's my personal addiction that I am happy to be addicted to do.

The laughs that we share also make the tension thick, because we are so comfortable with each other. We are constantly smiling and happy when we are in each other's presence. When we are apart we long to be together again.

The air around us has been shifting for some time now. I've known from the moment, that I decided that I wanted more from our friendship, how bad I wanted to make love to Andy, but I never realized how blissfully agonizing the wait would be.

I had no intention of waiting for any particular time to pass, I just wanted it to the right moment, not just some hurried quickie. I wanted to revel in it. I wanted it to be blissful and beyond amazing.

Lately, we have been taunting each other, with extremely sensual text messages, whispers in the ear, and touches.

The last thing he whispered in my ear today was "I don't think you can handle it," of course my response was far more seductive and sure to make a certain part of his anatomy ache with delicious agony.

"I promise you will be snoring, before I get tired!" I whispered back, winking at him, and sashayed away, with an extra sway in my hips than necessary.

That was 2 hours ago and now I'm standing in the kitchen cooking dinner and I'm sure dinner is the last thing on his mind, because it definitely is the last thing on mine, but it was my turn to cook, so I did.

As the smell of the food is filling the air and I am sipping my wine, my thoughts revert back to all things that I want to do to him and all the ways I want to exhaust him, as I informed him I would earlier.

There is a knock at the door, which has broken me from my trance of naughty thoughts.

"Hello, there beautiful," he says as I open the door.

Instead of replying, I grab him by the lapels of his jacket and place of my hungry lips on his well deserving, soft lips. I took him by surprise because he lost his footing for a second, but once his body caught up with his mind, one hand is in my hair deepening the kiss, while the other is roaming over my back, surely headed for my ass.

Our tongues are crashing together, as he bites at my lower lip. I continue to suck his lips into my mouth, and I return the bite, he groans in appreciation. His hand finally reaches my ass, and I moan in appreciation to his gentle but squeeze of it.

My hands are roaming all over his back, and one is slowly creeping to the front of his shirt. I begin to try to unbutton his shirt, and he stops me, "We should go inside," he whispers.

"Good idea," I reply pulling him into the door. He reaches behind him and locks the door. Once the door is locked, his hands resume their previous activity. We continue kissing, as I attempt to unbutton his shirt, as I am becoming frustrated with the shirt, I decide to untuck his shirt, so that I can feel his chest.

The feel of his warm skin on my skin sends a fire to my core, like I've never felt before. It makes my breath hitch. He must sense the change in me because he picks me up and hoists me against the wall beside the door. I let out a yelp, of enjoyment. I wrap my legs around his waist.

He begins to plant kisses down my neck, deep, passionate kisses. I can feel the suction that each kiss is filled with and I'm sure they are going to leave marks, but I could care less, because this feels so fucking amazing.

Once he reaches my collarbone, he lightly licks over the spot of where he just left a mark, I throw my head back, "Mmmmm, this is …" is all I can get out before he pulls my shirt over my head. I gladly assist him. Once my shirt is removed, he begins to lick down my cleavage. I shudder against his tongue. _Wow, this man can do some amazing things with his tongue!_

My hands are roaming over his back and neck. He now is using his legs to keep me pinned against the wall, as my back is touching the wall. I release my legs from around his waist, and his thigh, is rubbing against my throbbing core. The friction is driving me insane, and I moan in frustration. He groans in appreciation. The teasing never stops with us.

I can feel his dick hardening against my belly and it makes me shudder with anticipation and excitement. He has made his way to my breast and his licks over each satin-lace clad nipple. He slowly engulfs one while, gently playing with the other.

I can't seem to form any words, all I can do is release moans of pleasure in the back of my throat, as my head rests against the wall. As he nips at my nipple he releases a groan, which I can tell is laced with a sarcastic egotistical tone that I adore.

As my hands run through his hair, his release one nipple and moves to the other one. As his mouth latched on, "Shit," is all that I can get out. He bites down a little harder, to let me know he appreciates my vocal confidence.

His mouth leaves my nipple and the cold air hit it and makes intensifies the sensation.

"Well, well who knew that the pristine Captain, could use such language" he says as rises back up to look me in the eyes.

"There is a lot to me that you don't know about," I purr into his ear. I can feel him stiffen even more.

He grunts into my ear, as I bite at his. I reach down between us, and run my hand over his suffering rigidness, "would you like to learn more?" I seductively whisper into his ear.

"Do you even have to ask?" he rasped out as reaches between my legs to feel the pool of arousal that has accumulated. As his hand lands at my core, I moan in a way that I never knew was possible. I wonder, _what is this man doing to me?_

He backs away from me, leaving me against the wall exposed. I reach to get rid of shirt, as he reaches to rid me of my skirt. As I unbutton the shirt, I rake my nails over his chest. With every button I release I a kiss where the button was.

This move elicits deep guttural moans from him, that I'm sure he didn't know existed until tonight. As I make my way down to the last button, I place one final kiss, and I run my hand inside of his pants before undoing his belt.

As I begin to gain a firm hold, he grabs my hand, and playfully look him in his chocolate sparkling eyes, "Is there a problem?" I ask.

"None at all, I just didn't expect you to be this forward, this quick," he breathes out.

"Umm, I practically assaulted you when I opened the door," I inform him, in-between my giggles.

"Touché," he replies, joining in on my giggles.

"Plus, I already warned you that you would snoring before I get tired," I purr into his ear. "Did you think I was kidding?" I wink at his look of shocked amusement on his face.

Instead of answering my question, he grabs me by my waist and proceeds to carry me to the bedroom.

Once there I finally get divest him of his pants. Once I rid him of his pants, I allow my skirt to pool around my feet.

"Wow," he says. I guess he really loves the matching teal bra and tanga set I have on. His hands are roaming again. With each move his hands make, my hands make a counter move on his body.

As I begin kissing his neck, as he finds new skin to lick and kiss, as we stand in front of the bed.

Reigning kisses down his chest, I push him back towards the bed. He breaks from exploring my body and grunts out, "Pushy aren't we?" as he laughs.

"You already knew that, babe," I mewl out as I pushed him onto the bed.

As he falls onto the bed, I can see the pure lust take over his eyes, as he eyes me climbing atop of him.

As I climbing up his body, he pulls me to his lips and he lips overtake mine. His tongue demands entrance into my mouth, as I oblige his request, he grunts, which makes me moan into the kiss.

The kiss becomes softer as the need for air becomes apparent. As I begin to sit up, I place kissed all over his face, as he unhooks my bra. He pulls the straps down my arms, as I completely sit up.

As he palms each breast, I moan. He begins to place gentle kisses across my chest. My pool of arousal is turning into a sea of need. I'm sure he can feel it as I am straddled above him stomach.

As he engulfs each breast into his mouth, taking his time to ensure they each get what they deserve, I reach behind me and palm his dick, which makes him jerk in response. It is throbbing in my hand, as I slowly stroke him.

"Fuck," he manages to let out as he releases my breasts. I toss him a seductive smile, as I continue to make him unravel with my hand.

He grabs hold of my waist, and flips us over. As he hovers over me, he exclaims "no teasing!" I smirk at him, as I reach for him again. This time grabbing the waist band of his boxer briefs, encouraging him to remove them. Instead, he takes to removing my panties, with his teeth.

The feel of his warm breath and teeth against my skin, sends chills down my skin. He takes his time gliding them down my hips, ensuring to stop a place a gentle lick over every newly exposed area of skin. As he lowers them, I'm slowly becoming frustrated but the good kind. I let out a moan of playful exasperation. He looks up at me, "patience is a virtue," he says coyly, before returning to his journey. As the panties reach my knees, he uses his hands to do the rest.

As he comes back up, he places, kisses on my knees, alternating between each. The kisses reach my thighs and he continues the same pattern. "Damn," I stammer out. With every kiss, he licks each area, before moving on to the next. My hands are in his hair, threading with pressure, as the sensation of him hovering over me takes it effect on me.

As he reaches my inner thighs, he slows down, to taunt me and I must admit, I like this little game we are playing, but I need more. So, I thrust my hips towards his face. He looks up at me and winks.

He took my body's action as an invitation to continue on his journey. He places two kisses on my thighs right next to the apex, as I bite my lower lip in anticipation, and he blows on each spot, and moves up my body to engulf my mouth once again.

I break away from the kiss, "hey, I thought you said no teasing," I whisper. "I never said I couldn't tease you," he tosses out before nipping at my ear.

"Really, well two can play that game," I wisely inform him as I reach to remove his boxer briefs, this time he allows me to. Once they are gone, he begins to place kisses across my chest as my nails are digging into his back. His kisses send me into oblivion, every time. His hand creeps down to my center, and rubs my clit. I gasp. It feels incredible. He moves his hand in a slow and deliberate circle, as we passionately lock lips. My nails are digging into his back more, and he hisses in pain and pleasure. In retaliation, his hand moves lower, and he teases my entrance.

"Oh my," is all I can muster at this moment. He has me at a lost for coherent words. My body reacts to his every touch. My back is arching, my legs are spreading more, inviting to him to venture further. We reconnect our kiss and it deepens as he glides two fingers into my entrance, slowly. I release a deep moan into his mouth. He breaks the kiss to flash his mischievous grin at me, as I smile back at him. As he moves his fingers inside of me, he watches my face and he can see the pure ecstasy that I am feeling. My eyes fall shut and my head tilts back as he works inside of me, while his thumb does miraculous things to my clit. "Andddyyyy," is all I am able to give him, as he continues. One of my hands is now gripping his triceps, while the other is gripping the pillow.

As he slows down, I open my eyes, to see him still looking at my face. Our lips come crashing together again. He removes his fingers and his thumb completes one last work over. He breaks the kiss and brings his hand to his mouth and licks my juices off each finger one by one, as I watch in amazement and moan in appreciation, he says "Beautiful and delicious," he laughs, "who woulda thunk it?" he says as I blush.

I reach up and grab his face and lick his lips, as he opens his mouth and takes in mine. I can taste myself on lips and I love it. As I break the kiss, I whimper, "Hmm, perhaps you are right." We both laugh. I take his of laughter as a chance to reach down and firmly grab his dick and stroke it.

As I maintain my grip, he whispers into my ear, "You ready?" "But of course," I purr sarcastically, and with that I brace myself for a ride that I know will surely be the spectacular.

He lifts my leg and places it on his shoulder, as I guide him into me. We both release deep moans, as he enters me. We stay motionless for a moment, reveling in the sensational feeling.

I lightly clench my walls, to alert him to my readiness and eagerness to enjoy the moment. The pace started out slow and passionate. As he is trails kisses down my lifted leg, I was playing with my nipples and enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. I begin meeting his thrust, with my own and with that he speeds up. The faster he goes the deeper it gets, and the louder my moans get. The harder I throw my thrusts at him, the harder he throws his at me.

He surprise me and lifts my other leg, over his other shoulder. With this comes amazing deep penetration. "Fuccck," I let out as his pace deepens. I can no longer match his thrusts because I'm almost in a delirious trance. He thumb has found my clit again, and with the combination of his deep strokes I'm so close to my earth shattering orgasm, that I can taste it. My legs are beginning to tremble, my toes are curling, and my hands are now on his triceps, digging into his skin. With one final thrust, the earth shattering starts. "Andyyyyyyyyyy," is all I can say as I feel the warmth spreading all over my body, as he continues to stroke, but slows down, to accommodate me. This was different though there are no crashing waves, no ripples of ecstasy, yet a violent pleasure tears through me, and I revel in the tortuous pleasure,

As I'm coming down from my wonderful high, I smirk at him, alerting him to change in course of action. We kiss deeply, before I move from under him and rollover, and position myself on all fours in front of him. It is something about this position that sends my erotic senses over the edge. As I perfect the arch in my back, ensuring the deepest and most blissful time, I guide him into me.

"Shit, Sharon," is all he can muster, once my walls seize him. Before he can even gather his thoughts, I'm setting the pace. I release a deep and sensual one thrust, to let him know that I am in control. He takes ahold of my hips and guides me as I continue the marvelous pace.

His grunts and my moans are getting louder. As I continue, I keep allowing my walls to clench his dick, he begins to attempt to match my thrusts. As his thrusts become more erratic, I clench even tighter.

Eliciting several cavernous groans from him. "Dammmmmn," is the last thing he says before, I feel him lose control of his thrust and clench one last time, sending him into a oblivion, that is sure to send him straight to sleep, as I informed him earlier. As I feel him release, I look over my shoulder and smile at him.

We collapse on the bed, and as his coming down from his Himalayan adventure, I am patiently waiting to taunt him.

"That was . . .," is all he can say before I embrace his lips with another passionate kiss. "Remarkable" he rasps out as we break for air.

As I stroke his chest and he glides his hand up and down my side. I look up at his face and see that his eyes are closing.

I smirk, "Yep, it sure was, and guess who isn't tired?" I teasingly whispered.

As his light snoring begins.

_I sure am thankful, I have a self-stopping oven_.

_**ASASASASASAS**_

Don't worry Andy's POV is next! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that! As always I love me some reviews, favorites and follows!


	2. Andy's POV

Andy's POV

The sexual tension in our relationship has always been present for me. I daydream about undressing this woman multiple times a day. However, lately the tension has become thicker than I ever imagined it would.

The daydreams have increased since we officially began dating. Lately the lingering touches, the knowing looks, the shameless flirting that we do has finally come to a head. The text messages we share are enough to send me over the edge at even given moment.

Today as she walked around the murder room, in her teal skirt with a beige top, which I could tell was new, that was shorter than her usual work attire, and it became increasingly hard for me to stay focused.

As I walked past her to retrieve coffee, I whispered in her ear, "I don't think you can handle it," as a reply to her earlier text.

She looked at me and whispered back, "I promise you will be snoring, before I get tired!" and she winked and tossed her hair and winked at me, before she walked away, swaying her hips more than usual. She definitely made me dick ache with agony, with that comment, that it made me glad that I was already heading out, or I would have been highly embarrassed.

That was two hours ago and now I stand at her door knocking, waiting for her to answer.

Tonight we have an at-home date night, and it her turn to cook for me. It should be interesting to say the least. I have had no issue with us not having sex, yet. I'm comfortable with the pace she has set for us, because I understand her anxiety about being in a relationship.

As the doors open, I greet her with "Hello, there beautiful." Instead of verbally greeting me, she grabs me by the lapel of my jacket and greets with a deep and passionate kiss. It took me by complete surprise. I lost my footing a little bit. She has never caught me off guard like this before. Once my body caught up with my mind, I run my fingers through her hair, as I deepen the kiss. My other hand is roaming down her back, on a journey to cradle her ass. Her mouth tastes like mint and oregano, I can tell she was creating her specialty lasagna.

As the kiss deepens further, I bite at her lower lip, a trademark move of ours to tease each other. She sucks my lips into her mouth as retaliation to my teasing. She also bites my lip in retaliation, I groan in appreciation. My hand finally reaches her ass, and I squeeze it firmly. Her moan of appreciation reverberates throughout my body, sending pulses to my dick.

He hands are gliding all over my back, as she gently claws at him. As I continue to squeeze her ass, our mouths are still intertwined. She attempts to unbutton my shirt and I stop her.

"We should go inside," I whisper to her. She replies with "good idea," and proceeds to pulling me in the door. As the door shuts, I reach behind me and lock it. Once the door is locked, I resume my previous hand placement. As we continue to kiss, she is still attempting to rid me of my shirt, she fails to unbutton any buttons, so she untucks it and runs her hands over my chest.

As I feel her nails in my skin and hear her breathe hitch, it ignites the fire within, and I pick her up and pin her against the wall. She squeals in enjoyment as she wraps her legs around my waist. As I have her hoisted against the wall, I begin to trail passionate kisses down her neck, as I reach her pulse point, I apply more pressure than necessary, but I want to mark her as mine. With every kiss, her soft moans invade my ears. I've never heard moans sound so amazing. Her voice has always turned me on, but her sexually frustrated moan is sure to drive me deliriously insane. As I travel down her neck, I continue kissing and sucking. Once I reach her collarbone, I lick across a mark I just made and she releases, "Mmmmm, this is …"as she is saying this, I lift her shirt over her head.

Once her shirt is gone, I sprinkle kisses down her cleavage. Her teal bra matching her skirt. I can feel her shuddering against my touch. When he body reacts to me like this, it takes everything in me not to lose it right here. But I know there is more to enjoy.

As I continue exploring her cleavage, I slowly lower, but keeping her pinned against the wall with my thigh between her legs. I can feel her warmth and wetness emitting from her core. As I feel it, I move my thigh, just enough to cause friction and tease her. She moans in frustration and I groan to let her know, I know what I'm doing to her.

As I move to lick over her breasts, my dick is hardening with every touch to her. I slowly and deliberately engulf one of her nipples with my mouth. As I run my fingers over the other one. She moans loudly and appreciatively as I continue to work my magic on her nipples. I alternate between the two. As I continue to elicit moans from her I release a groan to let her know that I have the upper hand.

As I alternate between the nipples, she runs her hands through my hair. "Shit," is all I hear when I move between the nipples. I love her vocal candor, it makes me throb even harder.

I release her nipple, I slyly tease her, ""Well, well who knew that the pristine Captain, could use such language" as at look back up at her in stare into a glistening emerald eyes, I can almost see the stars dancing within them. I can spend hours just staring into her beautiful eyes.

She taunts me by saying "There is a lot to me that you don't know about," into my ear. Making me harder with just a few words. I grunt into her ear, as she nips at mine.

She reaches between us, and takes a hold of my rock hardness and seductively whispers in my ear "would you like to learn more?"

_What kind of question is that? _ I wonder. "Do you even have to ask?" I breathe out as my hand ventures between her legs to feel her flood of arousal. She releases one of most sensual moans I've ever heard.

As I back away from her, leaving her on the wall I admire, the beautiful woman standing in front of me. _What did I do, to deserve such an amazing woman my life? _I wonder.

She reaches to rid me of my shirt, as I reach to rid her of her skirt. She succeeds in ridding me off my shirt, after every button she undoes, she places a kiss on the under the position of the button. As she is kissing she gently rakes her nails, over my skin, forcing me to release guttural moans that I never knew were a part of me, until just now.

As she nears the end of the shirt, she places one final kiss, before she places her hand inside my pants before attempting to release my belt.

She has a firm but pleasurable grip, but I grab her hand and she looks into my eyes and asks "Is there a problem?" I husk out, "None at all, I just didn't expect you to be this forward, this quick."

She replies ""Umm, I practically assaulted you when I opened the door," as she giggles. All I can say is "Touché," before I join her with the laughs.

She uses the laughter to sneak her sass in on me, she dutifully reminds me "Plus, I already warned you that you would snoring before I get tired." "Did you think I was kidding?" she winks at me, as I'm sure she observing and loving the shocked and amused expression I currently have.

I choose to forego the verbal response as she did earlier. I grab her by her waist and carry her to the bedroom. Once we are in the room, she removes my pants. She removes her skirt and it pools around her ankles.

As observe her, standing here in a matching teal set, blending perfectly with her skin, I say "Wow." My hands are all over her body, reaching for new places to caress. She is following suit, her hands are marveling in the new exposed skin. She begins to kiss my neck, I find the new skin fervently kiss and lick. As her kisses are dropping down my chest, she is pushing towards the bed. I release her skin from the hold of my lips are tease her "Pushy, aren't we?" as I laugh at her expression.

As she pushed me onto the bed I heard her say, "You already knew that, babe." As I fall back onto the bed, the look in my eyes towards her has changed. She is seducing me in ways that I didn't think were possible. She is climbing atop me, and my hands instantly reach out to guide her up to my lips. My lips crash into hers, as my tongue demands entrance into her mouth. As she allows for my tongue to her explore her mouth, I release an appreciative moan.

The kiss becomes less intense as we need air, she sits up and places kisses all over my face. I begin to unhook her bra and slowly, slide it down her arms.

As I rid her of her bra, I palm each breast. I gently massage each one, tweaking her nipples as I go. As she is straddled above my stomach, I can feel her become wetter with every touch. I take each breast into my mouth slowly and skillfully, giving them the attention they deserve. She manages to reach behind her and stroke my dick, "Fuck," is all that I can muster after the shocking sensation hit me, my dick jerks in her hand as a response to her touch. As she slowly and torturous strokes me, I release her breasts. She flashes a seductive smile, because she knows she has the upper hand right now.

I grab a hold of her waist, and flip us over. I inform her of the only rule of the night, "no teasing!" as I hover over her, admiring the beauty lying beneath me. She takes this as a chance to further tease me, she reaches for the waistband of my boxer briefs. But I have something else in mind, I decide to remove her panties with my teeth, just to teach her a little lesson about teasing. As I slowly glide the panties over her hips, I can see the chills appearing on her skin. As I lower them, I place gentle licks over newly exposed skin. I can tell that she is becoming frustrated, based off her body's reaction to my touches, and she moans with playful exasperation. "Patience is a virtue," I keened at her, before continuing on my path. Once the panties reach her knees, I remove them with my hands.

As I travel back up her body I place kisses on her knees, alternating between the two. I continue this up her thighs. Her body is beginning to shudder and she stammers out "Damn," With every kiss, I lick the same place, before moving to the next. As I am moving upward, her hands are in my hair applying just the right amount of pressure, to let me know how crazy I am driving her. But I can't stop just yet. As I slowly reach the apex of her thighs, I can feel the warmth of her arousal, and I can smell it. I can't wait to taste it. She rolls her hips towards my face, I know what she wants but I'm not ready to end the game just yet, I toss her a wink, before I place two kisses on each side of her center on her thighs. Before moving up her body, I blow on each spot. As I reach her face, I engulf her with another kiss. She breaks the kiss and says, "Hey, I thought you said no teasing." I inform her "I never said I couldn't tease you," he tosses out before nipping at her ear.

My response didn't sit too well with her ego, "really, well two can play that game," she informs me as she reaches to remove my underwear. I allow her this time, because I'm anxious to see her rebuttal. Once they are gone, I place kisses across her chest as her nails are digging into my back. My kisses always distract her from the present, so she had no idea what was coming next. I slide one hand into between us and I rub her clit, as she gasps at the sudden change in sensation. I can feel her readiness on my hand, she is so slick and warm. I move my hand in a slow circle, to provide just enough friction, as lock lips, as she releases her stifled moans into my mouth. Her nails are digging deeper into my back, making me hiss with pain and pleasure. My hand moves lower and encroaches upon her entrance.

She lets out "oh my," as I tease her entrance, I can feel her back arching and her legs spreading as her body reacts to my touch. As our kiss reconnects, I glide two fingers into warm and inviting entrance, slowly. She moans into my mouth. I release her lips from the kiss, to smile at her, and she smiles back. As I begin to move my fingers within her, I watch her face and the look of sheer ecstasy is written all over her face. As her eyes fall shut and her head tilts back, I maneuver my thumb over clit. Sending waves of enjoyment coursing through her veins.

The only sound she can vocalize is my drawn out name, "Andddyyyy," sending more pulses through me. She is gripping at my triceps and holding onto the pillow behind her for dear life. As I am still observing her facial expressions as I take her on this marvelous journey, she opens her eyes, our lips crash once again. I remove me fingers from her and give her clit one last once over. Before breaking the kiss, I bring my fingers to my mouth one by one, I slowly suck the delectable nectar of Sharon Raydor off of each one. Ensuring to savor the taste. She watches in amazement and moans in appreciation.

"Beautiful and delicious," I say laughing "who woulda thunk it?" As blush creeps upon her face.

Much to my surprise, she reaches up and cups my face and licks my lips, tasting herself. I open my mouth for her to gain access. She breaks the kiss and says "Hmm, perhaps you are right." As we both laugh.

As we are laughing she reaches down and strokes me, catching me off guard. I whisper into her ear, "You ready," and as the typical Sharon she replies, "But of course."

I left her leg and place it on my shoulder as I prepare to enter her, this position will give me all the leverage I need to make her reach her peak in no time. She guides me into her slowly, we both release deep moans as we revel in the new feeling. She feels so warm. The warmness of her sends chills down my spine. She clenches her walls lightly to let me know she is ready for me, I set the pace, slow and passionate at first. I trail kisses down her leg, she is playing with her nipples, while watching me. She begins to meet my thrust. As she is doing so, I speed up, the faster I go, the deeper it gets, and both of our breathes hitch at the new sensation. As I go deeper, I decide to lift her other leg up, I can tell she has been taken to a new place, she lets out ""Fuccck," as I deepen the pace. My thumb has ventured back to her clit. The deeper I go, she can no longer match my thrusts, I know she is on the brink of coming, her breathing changes, her legs are beginning to tremble. Her hands have returned to my triceps, digging deeper than before. One more thrust and she is coming. She screams "Andyyyyyyyyyy," I watch as it takes her over. The blissful state that she is beautiful and amazing. I can feel her muscle contracting against me, as I slow down, to allow her ride out her wave.

As she is coming down, she smirks at me. I'm unaware of what is about to happen next, but I'm sure I will enjoy it. She reaches up to envelop my lips in a deep kiss. She breaks the kiss and moved from under me and rolls over and she gets on her hands and knee sin front of me. The arch in her back, perfectly perches her as in the air. My dick throbs and longs for release upon seeing her like this.

As she guides me into her, "shit, Sharon," is what I sputter out, as her walls clench around me. She sets the pace and im enjoying it. She lets me know she is controlling by rocking and rotating her hips, deeply. I grab onto her hips and guide her as she continues to run the show.

My grunts are getting louder, as our thrusts become faster and deeper. She continues to clench her walls with every thrust, making increasingly harder for me to hold out much longer. I start to attempt to match her thrusts, but I fail miserably, because she clenches even tighter as my strokes become even more erratic.

As she rocks back into me one final time, I let out a guttural groan, "Dammmmmn," is all I say before climax takes over me. As I'm coming a flash of heat and a warmth, and overwhelming pulsing sensation takes over my dick. As I collapse onto the bed, making sure I take Sharon with me, my high is leaving me.

But what a wonderful high it was.

"That was …" is all get out, before she is latched onto my lips again for another passionate kiss, that I barely have the energy for, "remarkable," I get out after we break for air.

As we lie here on the bed, I'm stroking her side, as she rubs my chest.

_Damn, she wore me out,_ is all I'm thinking as my eyes fall shut.

I hear her whisper "Yep, it sure was, and guess who isn't tired?" before I let the sleep overcome me.

_**ASASASASASAS**_

Once again thanks for reading, leave me some reviews! Enjoy!


End file.
